Love Lasts Forever
by bucktooth22
Summary: sequel to "Dreams and Promises Go Hand In Hand" Destiel, Sabriel, Harry Potter AU


Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter OR supernatural.

Note 1:  
Gabriel: 16 years old- sixth year, slytherin

Dean: 15 years old- fifth year, Gryffindor

Castiel: 15 years old- fifth year, hufflepuff

Sam: 11 years old- first year, ravenclaw

Note 2: if you like this and you want to see more go to my page and look at your leisure. If you liked this be sure to follow favorite and or review. If you didn't like it leave. No one is making you read it.

Castiel sat in the library, he had just opened a new book and was about to start reading it when he heard a commotion from the front of the library. Looking up he saw Dean and the librarian in a heated conversation. Sighing he got up and walked over.

"I'm not here to destroy the place!" Dean insisted.

"The last time you were here half the library was ablaze by the time you left!" She retorted.

"I'll keep him within socially acceptable behavior." Castiel said grabbing Dean's hand and dragging him away. He sat down at an empty table and opened his book.

"What're you reading?" Dean asked plucking the book from Castiel's hands and flipping it to the cover. "Cas. This is a muggle book." Dean said looking at Castiel with amusement.

"I'm aware." Castiel said snatching back his copy of To Kill a Mockingbird. "I find it very interesting."

"Why are you reading muggle stuff?" Dean said eyeing the book carefully.

"I enjoy the concept of it." Castiel said trying to snatch the book back.

"Is Dean-o bothering you?" Gabriel said sneaking up behind the Gryffindor and snatching the book away.

"Please be careful with that." Castiel said urgently. Gabriel looked at it as if it were an alien and then handed it back to his brother.

"Did you get that from Dean?" Gabriel asked innocently curious.

"I don't read muggle nonsense." Dean snapped.

"Not all of it in nonsense. There are some interesting books in the muggle world. To Kill a Mockingbird is one of them." Sam said walking up to their little group.

"Hey short-stack; you excited for the sorting tonight?" Dean asked ruffling his brother's hair.

"Why should I be? It's only logical for me to be put in ravenclaw." Sam said rolling his eyes at his brother and pushing his hair back down.

"Logical or not you know you're excited." Dean said grinning and sitting in Castiel's lap. The little hufflepuff looked uncomfortable but made no move to change the seating arrangements.

"Ravenclaw? You must be smart kid." Gabriel said smiling down at the smaller boy. His golden eyes lit up like he was being given a present on Christmas. If Dean had been paying attention he would have socked the slytherin but he was preoccupied with snogging Castiel senseless.

"I suppose." Sam said blushing at the attention. Gabriel was about to suggest that they find their own table and he could snog Sam senseless but the librarian was suddenly making an announcement.

"The library will be closing early today in preparation of the sorting ceremony. Please prepare to leave shortly." She said curtly.

Castiel sighed and closed his book, not having read any of it.

"You should sit with us for the ceremony." Dean said linking his hand together with Castiel's happily.

"I have to sit with my house Dean. I'm sure they wouldn't miss me if I was to leave but I should at least sit with them for the beginning ceremony. It is tradition." Castiel mumbled.

"Aww okay. Sharing is caring right?" Dean said winking at Castiel who blushed despite not understanding the meaning behind Dean's words. Castiel walked over to his table and took a seat. He felt so small and insignificant without Dean but dinner would only be a few hours. They had an hour until the ceremony began and then an hour for the ceremony and an hour for dinner. Castiel planned it out, he would sit quietly until dinner began then he would make his way over to sit with Dean. He hoped Dean wouldn't mind his company. He looked over to see his boyfriend laughed merrily with his friends Jo and Pam. He turned to the ravenclaw table. Ash was sitting there sleeping with his head cradled in his arms on the table. He had an empty seat next to him; Dean had probably asked him to save a seat for Sam. Looking to slytherin table he saw his older brother surrounded by friends who were laughing at something Gabriel had just said. Gabriel was in his last year here at Hogwarts, he would be looking for a job soon, most likely be accepted anywhere he applied due to their father. It was a big influence on how people treated you when your last name was Novak. Castiel turned back to his table and out of his musings.

"Hey kid." Said a gruff voice behind him. Castiel turned around to find a big burly kid standing behind him. Castiel looked up into his face; it was chubby and mean looking. "You're in my seat ya little runt." He growled. Castiel reflected that this burly fellow was from slytherin not hufflepuff so it was unlikely that he was in his seat.

"I don't understand." Castiel said, his voice not faltering in the lease and his intense stare boring into the boy's cold eyes.

"Move." He growled.

"He can sit wherever the hell he wants." Came a gruff voice behind him. The bumbling idiot spun around to find that he had gathered a crowd. Pam, Jo, Ash, Gabriel, and the person, who spoke, Dean, were standing there, arms crossed over their chests, ready to do business, most likely across the fat kid's face.

"What're you gunna do to me? I was just tellin him he was in my seat." The blubbery kid growled back.

"You must be new around here." Jo said cracking her knuckles.

"New or not we should teach him a lesson. No one messes without little mouse." Pam said frowning. Ash stood behind her casually, his wand in his hand not really caring what was going on.

"Yep. My baby bro is off limits douche bag." Gabriel grinning evilly

"Fuck off before we jack you up." Dean snarled.

"You can't do this to me! Do you people even know who I am?" The fat kid shouted back.

"No and honestly we don't give a fuck who you are. All that matters is that you're fucking with my boyfriend and if you don't leave him the fuck alone right now I'm going to fuck you up so much you won't be able to sit down for fucking a week." Dean shot back. The other students were starting to notice the commotion.

"You can't do anything to me! My name, since you seem to not now me, is Zachariah Novak." He replied haughtily. "You seem to already know my cousins Castiel and Gabriel.

"We still don't give a fuck." Jo said, her face flushed with rage. "So sit your fat ass down at your own house table and shut your fat fish lips before I sew them shut."

"You wouldn't dare." He replied smiling, proud of himself. With a flash of black his lips were firmly clamped shut with thick black thread. His eyes went wide and his hands flew to his mouth before rage filled his bugging eyes. He went for his wand with one hand while making a grab for Jo with the other. Dean tripped him and Ash relived him of his wand while Pam made the thread invisible. Gabriel dragged him back to the slytherin table and that was that. Jo and Pam went back to Gryffindor table and Ash went back to Ravenclaw to continue saving a seat for Sam. Dean stood there watching his friends disperse before turning to Castiel who was watching p him curiously.

"What?" Dean asked sitting down next to his boyfriend. He was met with the questioning glances of the hufflepuff table but glared at them until they turned away.

"I never expected to have so many people run to my rescue." Castiel said shyly.

"Well when my baby's in distress I gotta rally the troops." Dean said draping an arm around Castiel's shoulders.

"Excuse me." Said a feminine voice behind them. The two turned around to find a group of girls standing there timidly.

"What?" Dean barked.

"We just wanted to say we fully support you two as partners." One said timidly. Dean had never liked the term partners; why was 'boyfriends' never used? Was it taboo or something?

"Thank you for your support." Castiel said sweetly. Dean thought to himself that Cas was the most kind person he had ever met. The Winchester felt a smile creep onto his face and he knew Castiel noticed. He saw those blue eyes flash to him with worry and confusion before going back to the group of giggling girls gawking at them. Dean repressed a growl; Castiel should only look at him, not some random group of girls. His smile faded quickly.

"We're boyfriends. Partners is such a stupid term. It's like regular words aren't usable with us cause we're gay." Dean snapped. He pulled Cas closer to him becoming protective and annoyed. He felt Cas go into damage control under his arm.

"He's sensitive about this particular topic. Thank you for the support." Castiel said quickly.

"We've just always been big fans of yaoi and now we have one in our school. It's just too perfect." She responded giggling before the group walked away with a great deal of backward glances. Dean knew Castiel was going to bombard him with questions so before he could get the chance to ask he got up and made his way back over to Gryffindor table.

Dean clapped whenever a new student was added to Gryffindor and he cheered for Sam but he avoided eye contact with Cas. Why? What had upset him? Dean didn't ever know why he was mad but he was and it was at Cas. When all the new students had been sorted he watched as the fifth year got up and made his way over to Dean's table. He watched as Castiel came up to him and pushed himself down in the seat next to him.

"Hello Dean." The hufflepuff said shyly. Damn Cas was just too perfect. Kind, shy, innocent, Cas was everything to Dean. The Gryffindor wrapped his arms around Castiel, forgiving him for whatever it was that had upset him. "What is this for?" Castiel asked instantly responding to the hug by wrapping his own arms around Dean's waist and pulling him close.

"For being perfect." Dean said grinning and releasing Castiel as their food appeared. They ate while chatting and Dean answered Castiel's questions and after dinner the two made their way up to hufflepuff dorm. Castiel had to get his things and move them to Dean's room. They got to the hufflepuff common room and Cas made Dean wait outside. He checked the arrangements to find that would be rooming with three other members of the hufflepuff quiddich team. Castiel had joined in fourth year when the team had seen him fly. He was the best anyone had ever seen at flying.

"You're with us." Charlie, the team keeper, said patting Castiel on the shoulder. He was tall and muscular and had blue eyes that offset his perfectly tan skin and blond hair perfectly. Mason and Jonas were with him. Castiel thought to himself that it was a strange coincidence he had been put in a room with three very handsome, very gay men. Mason, one of the team's beaters, was big and burly but he could be very gentle and loved herbology. He had frizzy brown hair and light brown eyes and a splay of freckles. Jonas, one of the team's chasers, was the tall dark and handsome type with short black hair and big black eyes. He had olive skin and his favorite class was defense against the dark arts. Castiel, the team seeker, was small compared to them but since he had begun flying he had hit a growth spurt. He smiled to them and the four made their way up to their dorm. Mason closed the door behind them and the three rounded on Castiel.

"Well Cassie boy, are you ready?" Jason asked eyeing Cas like a piece of meat.

"I think he is." Charlie said grinning as he stalked Cas like a predator stalking their prey. "Don't worry. Mason is going first so you can get ready. He's pretty big so he should stretch you nicely."

"Just lie down on your stomach and it'll be over quickly. I don't want to hurt you." Mason said slowly moving towards Cas. He tried to get his wand but one of them must have taken it from his pocket while he wasn't paying attention. Castiel just stared at them, not moving, with hate and anger and betrayal.

"You altered the sleeping arrangements. Why?" Castiel demanded.

"So we could have you all to ourselves." Jonas growled smiling evilly.

"I think I should go." Castiel said as he held his wand firmly behind his back. He was doing a very complicated spell to alert Dean.

"Oh you're not going anywhere." Jonas growled. Suddenly Dean burst into the doors and spells were flying. After a few seconds the commotion had died down and Castiel gathered his things. Dean and Castiel made their way to the Gryffindor common room in silence. When they got there Castiel shoved his suitcase under Dean's bed and then flopped down onto the mattress.

"Tired?" Dean asked with a smirk as he began taking out his things to put them away.

"Why do people hurt each other Dean?" Castiel asked sadly.

"Because they're stupid." Dean said sitting down next to him on the bed.

"Would you ever leave me Dean?" Castiel asked slipping his hand into Dean's.

"Cas, if we ever broke up I'd probably lose it and just start hurting people." Dean said as he pulled Castiel into him for a hug.

"Do you love me Dean?" Castiel asked.

"Of course." Dean said flabbergasted at the thought that Castiel didn't know he loved him. "Why are you asking all these weird questions?" Dean asked.

"Just thinking." Castiel murmured.

"That's a dangerous thing to do." Dean said with a smirk. Castiel nodded and they were soon asleep.


End file.
